


The Trials

by accol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: panty!kink and bottom!Dean. Sam fucking Dean doggy style w/ panties on._

They were too small, but truckstop giftshops don’t exactly cater to this kind of thing.  Still, Dean had squirmed into them — pink and covered with little strawberries — and he’d only scowled long enough to see Sam’s face before he assumed the position with no complaints.  

The cotton was tight across Dean’s firm flesh, and when Sam pulled the fabric aside he found reddened lines where the elastic had pinched against him.  Dean’s cock and balls strained against the panties as Sam pushed first his tongue and then his cock past the bounds of Dean’s hole, hardness against the soft.  Sam held them aside with one thumb as his hands curled around Dean’s hips, the lace edging dragging along the side of his dick as it disappeared over and over into Dean’s warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: dubcon. Dean’s high and Soulless!Sam takes advantage & uses him as a fucktoy for hours (sexual exhaustion FTW). Plot twist: Dean’s not as out of it as he lets on._

The bottle wobbled and then tipped onto the motel’s carpet, Dean following with a soft thud as his eyes slipped half closed; he rubbed his face against the rug and moaned at the sensation.

Sam didn’t hesitate, pulling off Dean’s boots, jeans, underwear, all of it and holding him down while he rubbed cool lube on Dean’s hole; Dean leaned into the rough push of Sam’s fingers, drugged and pliable, ass opening easily to Sam’s push. Dean’s fingers dug into the shag of the carpet when Sam thrust in, and his groans were loud enough to make the next room over pound on the wall; but Sam fucked in harder, taking and taking until Dean’s skin shone with sweat and the floor beneath him was sticky with Dean’s come. Still, Sam pushed inside him again, fucking through his own come with a sick, wet sound that only made Sam’s smirk widen, using Dean’s hole like it was meant to be used.

Finally, Sam rolled off his limp and weakly smiling brother, and Dean said, sober as a priest, “That all you got, Sammy?”


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: fighting for dominance, biting, wrestling, punching, etc, rough and absolutely mindblowing (bottom!sam if you don’t mind)_

He knew it, and Dean knew it; this fight wasn’t about the trials or a frickin’ tablet.  The thrown punches, the dirty fighting, biting, elbow jabs, torn clothing… it was all because they were on the razor’s edge again, about to lose each other to the abyss and maybe this would be the time that they couldn’t be brought back.  Sam needed to tear Dean open and pour everything in his heart into him, everything that he refused to say out loud because it hurt way, way more than the cage ever had; and he needed Dean to rip him apart just the same, fill him up until they fucked through the pain, until the quiet buzz of the looming end was taken over by the overwhelming buzz of the now.  

Dean plowed into him every angry word they’d ever yelled at each other, and still Sam struggled against him, dragging him closer and pushing him away in equal measures.  The pleasure and the wordless bond between them roiled in Dean’s eyes, and for a moment, Sam understood every unsaid thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible dubcon

_Anonymous asked: Face sitting, forced rim job._

Dean gasped, trying to just get a breath but mostly getting a lungful of Sam’s musky taste; his nose was buried behind Sam’s nuts, and his lips were right  there …  

“Do it,” Sam growled as he leaned over to look into Dean’s eyes; Sam’s eyes were dark — almost black — and his lips curved up into a smile that was as frightening as it was hot, and he tugged at his cock just above Dean’s face.

Dean gasped again, surprised to find his fingers squeezing his own cock, hard and already leaking at the serious power in Sam’s words;  _do it do it do it_ ricocheted around Dean’s brain as his tongue ran along the back of his teeth, trying to get out if Dean would only listen to the order, if he’d only take it, if he’d only  do it .

“I said, do it, Dean.  Now,” Sam said, sitting down harder and taking away all of Dean’s air.  Dean’s cock jerked in his fist, and his tongue came out for the first earthy taste of Sam’s hole.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: DrSexy/Sam. Dean actually enjoys watching the show, it just got better with Sam getting banged in it._

Dean flopped down on the couch and absently turned on his show; he just needed some background noise while he tried to figure this thing out with the Trickster.  Dean closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose until the rustling and gasps of the studio audience behind him made him look up, finding Sam onscreen having some sort of… examination from the good Dr. Sexy.  

Only, that  _wasn’t_ an examination.

Sam’s lips curved into an O of pleasure as Dr. Sexy leaned over his back, thrusting deep, white lab jacket cocooning them both as they rocked together across the doctor’s desk.  Sam’s hand swept a stack of files to the floor when he reached out to grab on… Dean grabbed on too, forgetting that the people in the dark behind him could see his fist move along his dick as he watched his favorite show.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Michael!Dean/Sam. Michael is obsessed with his brother Lucifer. He takes his lust out on his brother’s vessel. bottom!Sam_

Lucifer had always been their father’s favorite even if he always denied it, and Michael had hated it.  He’d wanted Lucifer’s undivided attention for just the tiniest of moments, but Lucifer was perpetually locked in this fruitless battle.  

Now, in this body, Michael could at least feel his brother’s vessel shower true attention upon him, adoration in this human’s eyes.  Michael’s vessel knew how to reach out for his brother, slow and familiar, gripping him tight so he would know that he’d always be there beside him.  From behind Dean’s eyes, he watched the pleasure flare across Sam’s face; from inside Dean’s skin, Michael filled Lucifer’s vessel with himself, pushing deep and wishing it was his brother’s eyes gazing upon him this way.  


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: SamxDeanxIan!pala. The Impala was a home to the boys, so of course he’ll continue caring for them both._

He remembered the first time he’d felt Dean’s hands on him, caressing him inside and out on that used car lot; and then when Sam had been inside him, filling him so completely that he wished it’d never end.

Now, while the spell lasted, he let them touch his leather again, to ride him, to slip inside him and let him do the work.  Sam’s hands held the line of his shoulder, driving into him with deep, needy thrusts and Ian just wrapped his legs up and around him, keeping him close, turning his hips up to take more.  He hummed when it was Dean’s turn — some Zeppelin, some Jefferson Airplane — softly against Dean’s rough cheek, settling against him like they were made to curl against each other this way, warm skin on skin.  As Dean tightened in his arms, Ian reached out and took Sam in his hand, stroking him slow and never letting him look away from the one that would always take care of him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Dean/John/Sam ;; John is a slut for his sons’ cocks, begging for them to fuck his hole until their come leaks out of it_

John’s hands slipped on the sweat-slick skin of his ass, trying desperately to hold himself wider until all he was was this hole for them to use.  Wet, slick, sloppy noises reached his ears with every driving thrust that pushed him deeper into the blankets bunched up in the bed of his truck; his knees ached from the hard metal beneath, but mostly red flares of ecstasy and need pulsed through him as Dean pushed in through Sam’s spunk.  Sam’s hiss of pleasure still echoed in John’s ears, the feeling of him filling him up, filling up this hole with spasms of heat; it was barely a second of cold emptiness before Dean shoved inside, pistoning fast, making the sound of skin on skin echo into the night sky until his rasping grunt meant he was spilling his load inside John’s depths too.  

John reached back, pushing his fingers through the mingled come leaking from his hole, rubbing it between his fingertips and forcing it back inside with a gasp and a tip of his hips as his fingers breached the loose, sensitive rim of his ass.  Then his hand was being torn away, slapped aside as Sam’s cock was forcing inside his hole again; he reached beneath himself, feeling the rivulets of come running down his thighs, before taking a palm full and lubing up his too-hard cock.


End file.
